


el desierto

by awildcur



Series: i love that johnny coco cruz [3]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awildcur/pseuds/awildcur
Summary: On the way back from a day trip in Mexico, Coco and Reader's truck breaks down in the middle of the desert. With nothing to do but wait for help, how will they manage to pass the time?(from a request on tumblr)
Relationships: Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Original Female Character(s), Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Reader
Series: i love that johnny coco cruz [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185551
Kudos: 8





	el desierto

A spontaneous day trip out of Santo Padre is just what you need. Coco takes you across the border, to a small town he’s obviously been to many times. The two of you walk hand in hand as he shows you around.

The Mexican sun is blinding and brutal as it shines from above. You attempt to cool yourself down, waving the fan Coco got you back and forth across your face. Beads of sweat run down your temples as Coco steps inside another tiendita. The vieja running it has a box fan going, and you let out a content, low sigh as the cool air hits your face. The shop is small, you and Coco cramped together as the majority of the space is taken up by a display table of handmade jewelry – all crafted by the viejita herself, she informs Coco in Spanish.

His eyes scan her work, reaching out to touch the beads and gems that adorn the pieces. Gingerly, he picks one up and shows it to you. “Whatchu think, ma?” he asks. “¿Quieres?”

You look at the beautiful necklace, lifting a finger to admire the gems. They’re your favorite color – Coco knows this – and you smile at him as you nod. “It’s so pretty.”

He turns to buy it; the viejita tells him there’s also a matching bracelet – and he buys that too. You laugh as he speaks back and forth with her. You’re pretty sure he’s her favorite customer of the day, since he also ends up buying something for Letty with your help.

You walk around for hours, happy to be away from all the pressures and responsibilities that reside in Santo Padre. When it’s close to sunset, you let it slip that your feet have started to hurt, and Coco takes this as the cue to start heading back home.

“Good things can’t last forever, corazón,” he says when you pout.

After walking all day, the drive back feels longer. Even with the windows of the truck rolled down, the heat is thick and overwhelming. You keep hopelessly wiping your forehead with Coco’s bandana, and you throw it down in frustration.

“Fuck it,” you say, and reach up to pull down the straps of your sundress.

Driving, Coco looks over at you, his brows pulled together as he watches you tug the top half of the dress down to your waist. “Fuck you doin’?” he asks.

“It’s too damn hot out here,” you huff.

“So you get naked in the car?”

“I’m not naked!”

Coco eyes your form as your skin glistens with sweat. “Not yet.”

Looking away from the window, you turn to him – brows raised and a smirk forming across your lips. “Is that a threat or a promise, Johnny?” you tease.

“That ain’t nothin’ but a fact, mujer.”

The confidence in his low voice makes you wet, his shameless demeanor turning you on so much. You bite down on your lip and tear your eyes away from his piercing gaze.

“How ‘bout you watch the road?” you ask, clearing your throat. “I’m not tryna die for some dick today.”

Coco laughs but faces the road. Left hand on the wheel, his right reaches over to grab your thigh. His fingers slowly inch up, sliding under the material of your dress until he reaches your panties.

“Johnny…” you warn.

“Hmm?”

His fingers stroke your inner thigh, always stopping just short of where you need him most. You attempt to be subtle as you scoot closer to him on the truck bench. Your failure is apparent when you see him smirk in the corner of your eye.

“It’s gettin’ darker now.”

“Johnny,” you warn again with a shake of your head, but don’t stop his movements.

“We’re in the middle of a fuckin’ desert, anyway,” Coco persists. “Who the fuck’s gon’ see?”

You scoff out a laugh and he continues slowly stroking your thigh. You’re this close – _this close –_ to just grabbing his hand and putting it where you want him most when you hear him curse.

“What?” you ask when he pulls his hand away.

Coco doesn’t answer, just curses again and you suddenly realize the truck is starting to slow down. The oncoming dark views of desert mountains still as the vehicle comes to a stop. He tries to start the truck again, the engine rumbling before it stops seconds later. He tries a second time, to no avail. You stare at him as he starts slewing curses in Spanish at the truck.

When he stops, you ask, “What do we do now?”

“We’re fucked, mujer,” Coco answers with a shrug. “Can’t call no one. My phone never works for shit out here.”

You reach for your bag and dig out your own cell phone. The screen illuminates your face as you tap to check it. There’s the faintest hint of a signal, but the battery is dangerously low after you’ve been out all day.

“Quick, call someone!” you say and shove the phone into his chest.

Coco knows very few numbers by memory. But there is one that comes to mind, one he’s called several times to bail him out when he needs it. Angel picks up after three rings, and Coco tries his best to get everything out before your battery dies.

“I’m fuckin’ serious, homie. We’re stranded out here!” he argues.

“Angel, we’re in the middle of a desert!” you pipe up, leaning over to speak into the phone.

Coco talks back and forth with him for another minute before hanging up.

“Is he coming?”

“Either him or Boy Scout,” he replies and tosses your phone back.

You check the battery and start to believe in miracles when you witness it go down to 3%. You place it back in your bag and fall back into the seat with a huff. The stress that was starting to rise in your body slowly begins to dissipate.

“So we just wait,” you say.

“Mhmm,” Coco hums. “Don’t got nothin’ else to do,” he says and looks back at you.

The top of your dress is still down to your waist. Coco’s eyes scan over your body, the shine of the moonlight highlighting your form in the dark night. His hand resumes its place on your thigh and squeezes.

“Or,” Coco leans in close to you, “I could make good on a promise I made.”

You tilt your head back, your lips lightly brushing against his as he inclines his head towards you. “I thought you were stating facts,” you breathe out.

“Promises or facts. Either way,” his shoulders lift in a shrug, “I ain’t fuckin’ lie, ma.”

Coco swoops in and captures your lips. Hands are immediately everywhere, both yours and his, as the darkness blanketing over the desert blinds you to each other’s actions. You whimper as he bites your bottom lip a little too hard, he whispers back a “my bad, ma” before licking gently at your lip in an apology. Your fingers rake through his hair, tugging on it so he groans. His hands find your waist and he pulls at your half-on dress.

“Take it all off,” he demands.

You pull back and shimmy the dress off the rest of your body. Coco takes the chance to take his shirt off and pull down his jeans, the denim pooling around his ankles. In the moonlight, you smile at him as you take off your bra and move to straddle him. You move your hips to tease, grinding down on his lap, and moan at the friction. Coco’s lips at your neck, his fingers trail down to the one barrier left between you. He pulls the fabric to the side and rubs his fingers up and down your slit. Whimpers fall from your mouth once he starts slowly circling your clit.

“That’s it,” he coaxes. “Feels good, don’t it?”

You moan his name in response, leaning down to kiss his neck. Coco slips his two fingers inside you and you whimper for more. He adds a third, and you throw your head back as he stretches you.

“You gon’ cum on my fingers, chula?” he asks low as his fingers move in and out of your body.

“Yes,” you chant as you grind down on his fingers.

“Play with your clit,” he says.

You reach down between you, middle finger finding your clit and rub in harsh circles. Your orgasm builds, and you let out a cry when the intense pleasure washes over you – and over Coco’s fingers.

“Fuck, Johnny,” you breathe out.

Coco moves underneath you, pulling the waistband of his boxers down so his dick springs free. You move away to take your ruined panties off, and pull the boxers down to join his discarded jeans before you climb over his lap again. You rub your slit up and down his length, covering him with your arousal.

“Your pussy’s always so wet,” Coco groans.

“It’s for you,” you reply. “Always for you.”

You lean down to kiss him and reach between your bodies, sliding Coco’s thick dick inside your warmth. Moans mingle together in the darkness, and you sit with him inside you for a moment – loving how full and how good he feels inside you. Coco lands a hard slap to your ass, and another one right after, a loud gasp emitting from you. You move your hips, bouncing up and down on his lap, trying your best to take all of him.

“So good,” you moan in his ear.

You reach down to circle your clit again, your eyes rolling in the back of your head as your walls tighten around Coco’s length.

Suddenly, his arms wrap around you, and you gasp as he slightly lifts you up, his dick hitting you at a different angle. Holding you up by his arms, he leans forward, tilting you until you feel the dashboard against your back. He leans down to pull a nipple into his mouth as he thrusts himself up inside you.

“Yes, baby,” you breathlessly cry out as he slams himself into you. “Don’t fucking stop.”

Coco’s mouth is still on your tits – biting, licking, sucking. Tears pool at your eyes as he makes sure to angle your body so his tip brushes against your clit with each thrust. Your back arches as you whine for him to make you cum, and he doesn’t hold back. He watches as your tits bounce at his movements, your body heavenly bathed in moonlight. He groans, burying his face in your chest as you clench around him, your walls engulfing his length. You cum on him with a loud cry, calling his name out in the desert. Coco thrusts into you a few more times before he stills and releases inside you.

He leans back into the seat, breathless, with his arms still around you. Hovering over him, you push his hair back and kiss his forehead. You breathe in each other’s gasps as you try to catch your breath.

“Fuck,” Coco groans. “Told you I ain’t ever lie.”

Your laugh washes over his face and you can feel him smile back at you. Leaning back, you look out the windows.

“Still stranded,” you sigh.

“Yeah,” he murmurs. “Probably for a lil’ while longer.”

“Ugh,” you start to groan, but you’re caught off guard as you’re lifted up. Your legs instinctively wrap around Coco’s waist, hissing when he brushes against your sensitive clit. He lies you down so your back is flat on the truck bench. Now above you, he leans in to kiss you, slipping his tongue into your mouth.

“Mmm,” he hums when he pulls back, his forehead against yours. “But that means plenty of time for round two.”


End file.
